divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
An Appetite For Murder
An Appetite For Murder is a quest offered by the healer Bernard on the top floor of the Healers' House in the Great Market district of Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. Completing this quest provides you with the key to Sir Gula's House across the road, permitting you to start Fat Chance, which is required to obtain Clue III of the main plot quest, To Find a Wizard. Objective Bernard reports that food intended for the city's poor and homeless has been going missing lately. He has sent two healers, Otto and Joramson to investigate the matter, but they have yet to return. He would like you to investigate the missing food, and determine the whereabouts of the missing men. Walkthrough Darvesh Bernard doesn't have a lot of information to help with the investigation. He suggests you meet with the beggar Darvesh to ask if he's seen or heard anything. You'll find him outdoors, sitting on the grass in the Mardaneus Plaza district near the city gate. Darvesh says that he told the investigators that he witnessed a man bringing a wheelbarrow full of pork into the sewers under the Crow's Nest district, and that they went there to lay in wait for the man to return. Sewer Tunnels Head to the Sewer Tunnels entrance, located between Servus and Alina's House and Henry and Eleanor's House in Crow's Nest. (You need to complete Bark up the Right Tree to access the district if you haven't already done so.) Follow the tunnels straight ahead (north), taking a left (west) at the end. You find a kitchen, occupied by Dwayne. He admits to abducting the healers and cooking one of them before engaging you in combat. After the fight you find Joramson locked in a cage and free him. Loot the Sewer Hatch Key from Dwayne's remains, and exit the sewers to the west. Alzbeta's Emporium You find yourself behind the counter in Alzbeta's Emporium on Lanilor Lane. If activated the goblin totem by fiddling with the lute or harp in her store yet and would like to obtain Alzbeta's Diary, this is your only opportunity to mindread her (15000 exp) to make the diary appear on her desk. (If you've already activated the totem, the diary will not spawn even after mindreading her.) Alzbeta explains that she has an arrangement to supply Gula with food, and he has been utterly insatiable. After running out of supplies, she hired Dwayne to help by stealing food. The situation got out of hand when the healers found them, and one died in the struggle. You have three choices to resolve the quest, determining Alzbeta's fate: #Kill her for her misdeeds (she is level 20 and dies easily). #Place her under arrest (Bernard sends her to jail). #Keep the secret in exchange for a discount on her wares. Notes *If you choose to keep the secret, you can still go to Bernard later and reveal what occurred. This changes the dialogue between Alzbeta and Bernard. She tells him that she bought your silence and you've betrayed her. He says that you are both at fault, has her incarcerated, and thanks you for eventually doing what was right. You do not gain any additional rewards. Rewards Regardless of your choice, you obtain the key to Sir Gula's House. If Alzbeta is killed: *5632 exp and 900 gold *One choice of: 2815 exp, 900 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore If Alzbeta is placed under arrest: *6211 exp, 1500 gold, and 1 skill book *Two choices of: 3105 exp, 1300 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry, 15 ore, or 5 potions If Alzbeta's secret is kept: *5632 exp and 900 gold *One choice of: 2815 exp, 900 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore *Alzbeta lowers her prices Category:Aleroth Quests Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests